vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Connecticut
The flag of the state of Connecticut consists of a white baroque shield with three grapevines (each bearing three bunches of purple grapes) on a field of azure blue. The banner below the shield reads " " ("He who transplanted still sustains"), the state's motto. The approved the flag in 1897 after it was introduced by Governor in 1895. The design comes from the seal of when it was established in 1639. That seal depicted 15 grapevines and a hand in the upper left corner with a scroll reading "Sustinet qui transtulit". When Connecticut Colony bought Saybrook in 1644, the seal transferred to Connecticut Colony. On October 25, 1711, the governor and legislature changed the seal. They reduced the number of grapevines from 15 to three, in order to represent the three oldest settlements ( , , and ) (or possibly the three separate settlements, , , and , which had been absorbed into Connecticut by that time) and rearranged the wording and position of the motto. Proposals for a New Flag of Connecticut Shown below are various designs for a proposed new flag of Connecticut. CT flag.png|Connecticut flag proposal by Zolntsa CT Proposed Flag Vexilo.JPG|CT Flag Proposal "Vexilo" CT Flag Proposal Vexilo Ammended by Tibbetts.png|CT Flag Proposal "vexilo - ammended by Tibbetts" CT Proposed Flag luketheduke03 1.png|CT Flag Proposal "luketheduke03 1" CT Proposed Flag luketheduke03 2.png|CT Flag Proposal "luketheduke03 2" CT Proposed Flag Bezbojnicul.png|CT Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" CT Flag Proposal Edward O'Connor.svg|CT Flag Proposal "Edward O'Connor" CT Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|CT Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" CT Flag Proposal VoronX 1.png|CT Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" CT Proposed Flag VoronX 2.png|CT Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" CT Proposed Flag VoronX 3.png|CT Proposed Flag "VoronX 3" CT Proposed Flag VoronX 4.png|CT Proposed Flag "VoronX 4" CT Flag Proposal Glen.png|CT Flag Proposal "Glen" CT Proposed Flag Rotterdam Herald.png|CT Proposed Flag "Rotterdam Herald" CT Flag Proposal Sammy.png|CT Flag Proposal "Sammy" CT Proposed Flag Jack Expo 1.jpg|CT Proposed Flag "Jack Expo 1" CT Proposed Flag Jack Expo 2.jpg|CT Proposed Flag "Jack Expo 2" CT Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|CT Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" CT Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|CT Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" CT Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|CT Flag Proposal "Graphicology" CT Flag Proposal VT45 1.PNG|CT Flag Proposal "VT45 1" CT Flag Proposal VT45 2.PNG|CT Flag Proposal "VT45 2" CT_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|CT Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" CT Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|CT Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Connecticut.png|CT Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Connecticute State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 15 AuG 2014 at 1503hrs cst.png|Connecticute State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 15 AuG 2014 CT Flag Proposal Ben Karnell.png|CT Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell" CT Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|CT Flag Proposal "BigRed618" File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 5.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 6.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 7.png| Connecticut.png|Connecticut State Flag Symplistic Proposal. I noticed the red-white-red stripes for the flag because they are commonly used on most of the state’s branding, including their official website. I kept the grapevine from the existing flag and seal, because it was an early symbol of prosperity and is believed to represent early individual. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Connecticut State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 MAY 2015 at 1031 HRS CST..png|Connecticut State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 06 MAY 2015 at 1031 HRS CST. Connecticut flag.png|Connecticut flag proposal by Arminius13 07Connecticut5theye.png|CT flag proposal "5thEye" CTProposal.png|Connecticut Flag Proposal by Enterprise09 Flag of Connecticut (TheMaster001).png|Connecticut Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 US-connjd.png|Connecticut state flag proposal by James Dignan, September 2014, based on the arms of the Say and Sele family conneticut3.png|Green star stands for the charter Oak. The purple for the vines. The blue for the Ocean. The 5 stripes for the order of admission. The white for the constitution. Design by Rotten Ali. Connecticut (Modified version of a design by Ben Karnell).png|Connecticut state flag proposed by Ken Morton - This is my tweak of an excellent design by Ben Karnell. Mr. Karnell's substitution of the "Charter Oak" for grapes/grape vines as the state's representational symbol is a welcome design improvement. Conn 2.png|As a unifying design principle, I believe the flags of the original thirteen states should, when possible, incorporate thirteen stars. Above is my proposed design for a new flag for my home state. by Ken Morton Conn 2 copy.png|Yet another 'Charter Oak' flag. This design builds upon earlier submissions by multiple users. by Ken Morton CT_redesign3.png|Grapevines in the canton with five purple and white stripes to represent Connecticut's admission as fifth state to the United States. CT_redesign6.png Connecticut Redesign.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) Final Results.png|275 designs were studied and voted on. These were the final 6 designs. Most either had the Oakland City tree or vine plants from the State Seal. Winner was well supported. Connecticut - Red Stars.png|Connecticut state flag proposed by Ken Morton 26, 2019 I like this one. Screen Shot 2019-06-26 at 2.17.59 AM.png|Yet another state flag for Connecticut. Really, anything would be better than our current flag. the grapes from "Bezbojnicul". Posted by Ken Morton Screen Shot 2019-06-26 at 7.12.32 PM.png|Inspired by a design by "Sammy" above. Posted by Ken Morton. Connecticut - Fairfield County.png|He who is transplanted, is sustained. home state Posted by Ken Morton CT_PNG.png|The blue vertical line represents the Connecticut River (the longest in New England) cutting across the state, The three purple lines represent the grapevines in the state seal dating from 1635, as well as the original three colonial districts which united to form the state: Windsor, Wethersfield, and Hartford. The green bars run between the purple District bars and across the River bar, symbolizing the significance of the Charter Oak, which both helped unify and establish the state. The white backdrop represents the paper on which the US Constitution was written and the state’s nickname “Constitution State.” Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Connecticut New Flag.png|CT Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 1" Connecticut New Flag 2.png|CT Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 2" CT Stars 2.png|Proposed flag for Connecticut. The off-center cross of Saint George represents Connecticut's beginnings as an English colony. The thirteen stars symbolize Connecticut's status as one of the original thirteen states. (Posted by Ken Morton) CT Stars 1.png|Alternate version of previous design. (Posted by Ken Morton) Proposal Flag of Connecticut three grapes.svg|Proposal "three grapes" for a flag for the state of Connecticut. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) CT3.jpg|The green and purple represent the leaves and the fruit of the grape vines on the current american flag. The grapes in white represent the grapes again. The 3 stripes represent the 3 individual vines on the original flag. CT6.jpg|The 3 purple stripes represent the 3 grape vines on the original flag. The blue bent stripe represents the flow of the Connecticut River CT6.png|An alternately colored version of previous flags CT7.jpg|A flag partially inspired from other submissions, and from our neighbors in Rhode Island. Connecticut A&NZ.png|The cross of Saint George symbolizes Connecticut's origin as an English colony. The thirteen stars represent the first English settlements in Connecticut, arranged in their correct geographical locations. Inspired by the flags of Australia and New Zealand. (posted by Ken Morton) Connecticut - Charter Oak .png|A Charter Oak flag, with the oak design borrowed from Connecticut's commemorative state quarter. (Posted by Ken Morton) Connecticut - Charter Oak Flag.png|Another Charter Oak design. (Posted by Ken Morton) Connecticut - Abstract.png|An abstract design. A good fit for a state without a widely recognized representational symbol (Posted by Ken Morton) Connecticut Oak Cluster.png|Thirteen stars and an oak leaf cluster, representing the Charter Oak. The three oak leaves mirror the three grape vines on the current Connecticut flag and , like the vines, symbolize the three original colonies -- the Hartford, New Haven and Saybrook colonies -- that were combined to form the colony of Connecticut.(Posted by Ken Morton) CT807.png|(details) Most common symbolism Besides the grapevines from the state seal, the most common symbol is the . According to tradition, Connecticuters hid their colony's charter inside a giant oak tree in Hartford to prevent its falling into the hands of Sir , who had been sent by King James II to impose stronger royal control. The oak became a symbol of Connecticut's independence. It is the dominant symbol on its . Category:Connecticut Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism